


Meditation

by kazokuhouou



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kneeling, Kneeling verse, Other, Platonic Kneeling, intended to be anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Sometimes even a leader needs to kneel.
Kudos: 41





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember writing this. I was sleep deprived cause I had to get ready for an overnight shift.

_Will you let Nate kneel for you?_

He leaned back in his chair, looking at the text. It had been years since he had been asked to have someone kneel to him. He thought he wouldn't have to dom again after he retired. But...well, at this point in Nathan's career, there are few people he would kneel for and he knew damn well he was one of them.

He sighed. Anything for the team, right? It was still his team.

He started swiping on the keyboard. _I'll do it. Tomorrow morning._

He waited a few minutes before Gabe responded.

_Thanks, Joe._

0-0-0-0-0

Nate frowned at the text he got from Joe. Why did he want to see him? He asked some of the others if Joe had called them for a meeting too but most looked confused. Erik looked a bit guilty, which raised Nate's hackles. What did he know?

Regardless, if his GM wanted to see him, he had to go and he headed there the next morning. He made his way to the office and opened the door.

It was currently empty. Nate looked around, unsure what to do.

Then he saw the cushion next to Joe's chair.

"Oh..." He said softly. He hadn't kneeled for anyone in years, not since he was named alternate. There would be few he even could kneel to. He wasn't even expected to now that he had several years under his belt.

But...he needed it. It was humiliating to admit but he needed it.

They lost to _Toronto_ , for God's sake.

Nate went over to the burgundy cushion and knelt down. 

He wasn't sure how long he kneeled there-probably only a couple minutes-when Joe came in. He shut the door behind him and went to sit in the chair beside Nate.

"I'm sorry," Nate whispered.

"Nathan..."

"I'm a horrible leader, I'm failing this team..."

"Nathan." Joe leaned forward and gently lifted Nate's chin. "You're not failing the team." Nate started at him, clearly not believing him. "It's a slump. We've all had them. I have. That didn't make me any less of a leader and it doesn't make you one.If I didn't think you had it in you I would have never let you take the A." Nate was quiet, contemplating what he said. "I need to make calls, would you like to stay while I do so?" Nate nodded.

So Joe took some calls while he rested his hand on Nate's head, idly playing with his hair. Nate let his voice wash over him as he relaxed. 

He could imagine they can turn it around if he had someone so confident in him to kneel to. He let out a contented sigh, which got a small smile out of Joe.

He finished his calls and turned back to Nate. "Better?"

"Better," Nate whispered.

"Ready to be a leader again?"

"Yeah." Nate got up.

"If you ever need to again, you can tell me. There's no shame in needing to kneel. I've had my moments when I needed to do it too."

"Oh?" Nate asked. "Who with?"

Joe flushed. "No comment."

Nate mused on that a bit as he left, but put it aside. Didn't have anything to do with him and he had other things to think on now.

He had to lead his team.


End file.
